


safe and sound, even if only for a moment

by wolf_zer0



Series: minor felonies flash fics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_zer0/pseuds/wolf_zer0
Summary: Soft, cozy aftermath of a job nearly gone very wrong.(set in the minor felonies au, standalone fic)
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: minor felonies flash fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	safe and sound, even if only for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this is based on characters or personas, not actual content creators. Should any of the creators mentioned in this express any discomfort in this kind of thing, I will remove this and any other works of this nature immediately. All relationships are strictly platonic. Any and all grammar/editing mistakes and typos are my own and I apologize! Also (just as a precaution) - I do not give any reader permission to send to/talk about my works or this AU with the CC's mentioned. If they find it on their own, that's fine. 
> 
> DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp Week 1 Prompt 2: Hugging

The room was quiet, save for the slow breathing of the five teenagers tangled together. They curled around one another atop a hastily thrown together nest of blankets and pillows, hands grabbing on to one another to assure they were all still there. Tucked into the center of the nest, Tommy hummed sleepily. 

“‘M fuckin’ fine. Bein’ clingy ‘n shit.” His voice was slurred, raspy from smoke and ash. A few butterfly bandages held the gash running above his eyebrow closed, while road rash covered most of his arms and legs. 

Drista snorted. “Shut up, stupid.” She ran her fingers through his tostled blond hair, picking out bits of rock and debris. “You’re the furthest thing from fine.”

“Personally, I think nearly getting blown the fuck up counts as ‘not fine,’ but what do I know. I’m not a moron like you.” Purpled snarked, indifferent act betrayed by the tight hold he had on Tommy’s uninjured hand.

“I think we’re allowed to be a little clingy, you know?” Ranboo piped up from the side, his tall figure acting as a solid barrier against the outside world. His long arms reached across the nest, the other four safely tucked under him.

Tubbo clung to Tommy’s chest, careful of the smattering of bruises he knows are hidden under the loose sleep shirt. “You really scared us.” His voice wobbled slightly. “We thought we were gonna lose you.”

“Not gonna lose me yet, Tubs.” Tommy coughed into his elbow. “M the Biggest Man ‘n shit. Gonna take more than a stupid fuckin’ bomb to take Tommy Innit down.”

“Let’s not test the hypothesis, how about that?” Ranboo squeezed them closer.

Purpled huffed and curled closer. “I prefer alive Tommy, anyway. Even if you  _ are _ insufferable at times.” 

A soft snore. A quick look found Tommy fast asleep, the adrenaline from the last 24 hours finally faded. The four still awake shared a glance, shared a grin, and shifted closer to one another. 

They slept on, safe in the knowledge they’d see one another when the morning broke.

**Author's Note:**

> crime kids go brrrrrrrrrr


End file.
